


too late

by yeonwand



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonwand/pseuds/yeonwand
Summary: Choi Beomgyu stood in front of his doorway and Taehyun can't help but to blink multiple times. He wants to make sure if this is really the guy who would always stick a piece of paper on his back with poorly handwritten "stupid" on it everyday because unfortunately he's seated at the back of Taehyun's seat.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	too late

Taehyun doesn't really mind. He didn't mind when Beomgyu shoved him against the lockers on the first day of school, or that time when Beomgyu intentionally cut in line in front of him and ordered the last piece of cheesecake Taehyun had already ordered at the cafeteria, and for all the times that Beomgyu made fun of him when he gets the chance to. He really doesn't mind.

But right now, Choi Beomgyu stood in front of his doorway and Taehyun can't help but to blink multiple times. He wants to make sure if this is really the guy who would always stick a piece of paper on his back with poorly handwritten "stupid" on it everyday because unfortunately he's seated at the back of Taehyun's seat.

And Taehyun hates the fact that he isn't imagining things right now. This is really Beomgyu. But why is he here? 

"Oi," Beomgyu finally speaks after minutes of just staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Taehyun raises a brow. Even tho Beomgyu always made fun of him at school, Taehyun isn't really that much affected. He always just ignores him and doesn't give the other guy the satisfaction of him getting mad because Taehyun thinks that's just what Beomgyu wants. But of course, that doesn't erase the fact that he despise the other guy so much.

"Well, uh..." Beomgyu seemed hesitant of whatever he's about to say, Taehyun doesn't really give a damn and just kept a blank expression.

Although he is curious why Beomgyu carries a big backpack being slung lazily on one of his shoulders.

"What? Did you lose your tongue or something?" Taehyun crosses his arms against his chest. "If you came to do something unfunny, please leave."

Taehyun was about to slam the door on Beomgyu's face when the latter immediately put hands on the other side of the door knob, easing the force and stepped a foot inside preventing it from closing. "Wait!"

"I have something to say." Beomgyu finally spoke, who once again opened the door wide and Taehyun just lets him. He swears if he does some prank on him or something he will not hesitate to kick the guy right straight in the face, they're not inside school afterall. Taehyun won't worry about other students seeing it.

Taehyun doesn't respond but just looked at Beomgyu as if telling him he's listening.

"So, you've heard I'm leaving right?" Beomgyu grins, but it seemed forced. "That's probably good news to you. No one will bother you anymore."

Taehyun definitely didn't heard of this. To be honest he's shocked but of course he kept a straight face.

Beomgyu is cool as always, body slumped back while both hands are inside his pockets. Aside from that, Beomgyu is handsome. He have these perfect eyes and a pointed nose, his lips is naturally pink and he has this black curly hair that looked so soft and fluffy to Taehyun and he hates that he wants to touch it everytime.

The tought of Beomgyu leaving this town is maybe the most beautiful thing to hear. Taehyun is always wishing for that day to come almost everyday. But something is off, why isn't Taehyun feeling happy right now?

Why does he feel a pang in his chest of the thought of Beomgyu leaving?

"Great. That's really good to hear." Taehyun forced to let out a smug smile.

"I'll be transferring to Seoul, and we'll probably never come back so I just... wanted to say goodbye."

Fuck.

Why does Taehyun felt like crying?! Choi Beomgyu always makes fun of him at school and he hated, hated it so much that he just always wanted to punch that (beautiful) face of his and him never coming back to this town ever again means that Taehyun can finally have a peaceful life but fuck realizations are coming in.

He has feelings for Choi Beomgyu.

He remembered all those times when Beomgyu secretly helped him and is actually nice to him. Those times when he had caught Beomgyu smiling at him when he isn't looking and then proceeds to look away when Taehyun turns his head to his direction.

One time when Taehyun is in charge on cleaning the classroom but he accidentally slept on the desk only to be awaken by a gentle brush on his hair (of course he pretended to be asleep) by the time that person stepped away he glances and caught sight of Beomgyu's back. He was shocked when the whole classroom is already cleaned when he woke up.

Those times when Taehyun would steal glances on Beomgyu and he will find him having those soft features instead of having that irritating smirk on his face everytime. Beomgyu may be a pain in the ass but Taehyun thinks there's actually kindness within him. He thinks maybe he is just embarrassed to show it. 

Taehyun stands still, he doesn't respond and just keep looking at Beomgyu as if memorizing every features of his face, saving it to memory because this will be the last time Taehyun will see him.

He snaps out of the thought when Beomgyu called him by his name. "Taehyun,"

"Hm?"

"Won't you ask me why I'm always making fun of you?" Beomgyu's tone of voice is new for Taehyun. This is the first time he heard gentleness in Beomgyu's voice because he always have that smug and mean voice whenever he speaks to him.

"Because you're an idiot?" Taehyun responds as if it's the only answer and there's no need for any other explanations to that.

"No." Beomgyu suddenly has this small and soft smile on his face. Taehyun cocks his eyebrow questioningly. "Because I thought that's the only way to get your attention. Because... I like you."

Taehyun stopped breathing. Is Beomgyu fucking confessing to him or did he hear that wrong? Taehyun's eyes are wide. He honestly doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to say.

"Yeah. I know it's dumb because you still ignore me but whatever, at least I tried my best." Beomgyu shrugged like it's nothing. "I'm going to Seoul now so you do not have to worry, I will definitely get over you soon."

"You don't have to answer me, I just want to let you know what I feel before I finally leave. Well then, goodbye Taehyun." Beomgyu turned around, raising a hand to wave goodbye while walking away without even waiting for Taehyun to answer.

What did just happened?

Choi Beomgyu, the person he likes who actually likes him too is now walking away from him and he will never see him ever again. So that's it? Things will just end here?

"You're an idiot, you know that?!" Taehyun shouted, halting Beomgyu on his steps. "Who would even think you could get a person's attention by making fun of them?"

Beomgyu turned to him, a smile lingering on his lips. "That works for everyone, Kang Taehyun. You are just different, that's why maybe I like you." Taehyun feels the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Won't you give me a goodbye kiss then?" Taehyun suddenly said and then there was silence. Beomgyu is now walking back to Taehyun and then he embraced him.

"I like you too, idiot." Taehyun beams at Beomgyu and they both found themselves blushing when Beomgyu pecked a kiss at Taehyun's cheeks.

"It's... it's your fault! If only you've confessed to me earlier... maybe we would have more time together... " Taehyun awkwardly said, eyes looking anywhere but Beomgyu. He just received another hug and he hears Beomgyu saying countless of 'sorry' for making fun of him everyday.

Taehyun likes that he can feel butterflies in his stomach right now. He likes being this close to Beomgyu. He likes the way Beomgyu kissed and hugged him. And he knows Beomgyu likes it too.

But they both know it's too late.

**Author's Note:**

> did i just finished it like that? yes. yes i did. I AM SO SORRY


End file.
